Fler
Patrick Losensky is a German rapper better known as Fler.1 He became known in the German hip hop scene through his collaboration on Carlo, Cokxxx, Nutten and Bushido's album Vom Bordstein bis zur Skyline. He was a member of the former group Aggro Berlin. Life and career 2004-2006: Neue Deutsche Welle Main articles: Neue Deutsche Welle (album) and Trendsetter (album) Fler released his first solo album Neue Deutsche Welle, on 1 May 2005. The first single was "NDW 2005", with a sample of Falco's hit single "Rock Me Amadeus".2 Due to supposed right-wing extremist lyrics, the album was very controversial. In 2006, he released a second solo album entitled Trendsetter. The first single "Papa ist zurück" reached #23 in Germany and #32 in Austria. The second single "Cüs Junge" was not very successful, it reached #50 in Germany and #75 in Austria. 2007-2008: Airmax Muzik and Fremd im eigenen Land Main articles: Airmax Muzik and Fremd im eigenen Land (album) On 25 January 2008, Fler released his third solo album Fremd im eigenen Land. The choice of title Fremd in eigenen Land was hugely controversial due to a 1993 song also named Fremd in eigenen Land by Advanced Chemistry, it is debatable whether Fler's use of the phrase "Fremd in eigenen Land" is inappropriate for him to use as a white man with considerably more privilege than Advanced Chemistry, and he may have completely misunderstood the feeling of being considered an outsider in your own country.3 2008-2009: Südberlin Maskulin, Fler and Carlo, Cokxxx, Nutten 2 Main articles: Südberlin Maskulin, Fler (album) and Carlo, Cokxxx, Nutten 2 (2009 album) Bushido contacted Fler, shortly after the closing of Aggro Berlin, wanting to end their feud. They officially showed their reconciliation with a photo shooting and an interview for Bravo HipHop Special.4 The only single "Eine Chance/Zu Gangsta", off their collaboration album Carlo, Cokxxx, Nutten 2, released on 28 August 2009 and reached #26 in Germany and Austria. The album Carlo, Cokxxx, Nutten 2 released on September 11. It reached a successful #3 in the Media Control Charts.5 "Honestly I've never believed it. With all that competition... and totally without digital release...without big promotion", wrote Bushido on the album's website.5 2010-2011: Flersguterjunge, Berlins Most Wanted reunion, Airmax Muzik II, Im Bus Ganz Hinten and Südberlin Maskulin II Main article: Flersguterjunge Fler's fifth album titled Flersguterjunge released on June 2010 over ersguterjunge.[citation needed] On February 11, 2011 the song "Nie an mich geglaubt", from his 6th album Airmax Muzik II, leaked as digital single with inclusive two remixes, an instrumental version and the video on the internet for downloading. The video was shoot in New York City and celebrated already on January 28 online premiere. The single entered for during one week on #64 in the German charts.6 Airmax Muzik II released on April 8 over Fler's record label Maskulin. The album ranked on the 17th calendar week of 2011 (25 April - 1 May) on #6 in the charts.7 The Premium Edition features two bonus songs and an 30 minutes long DVD, about the rapper's childhood. It features also private photos and footages from his childhood, and interviews with his stepfather, Shizoe, Silla and others.8 2012-2013: Hinter Blauen Augen and Blaues Blut Fler's eighth solo album Hinter blauen Augen was released on 2 November 2012 and reached number 3 in Germany. Music videos were made for the songs Nummer 1, Hinter blauen Augen, La Vida Loca and Du bist es wert . The single Nummer 1 is also to number 92 in the German charts. 8 February 2013 appeared the single Barack Osama, five days before the music video on YouTube.9 A single instrumental and a remix version with the rappers Silla and G-Hot is available. The single rose to number 68 in the German charts. On 19 April 2013 appeared the ninth solo album by rapper,Blaues Blut on Maskulin, Also reached position 3 on the German charts10 Business Ventures In March 2010 Fler opened his clothing store "Psalm 23", in Berlin-Wilmersdorf. The shop was later renamed Flerstore. In December 2011 it was closed after an announcement that the clothing line and merchandising articles would only be sold online in the future.[citation needed]11 Since 2013 he has also established his own line of collections from his fashion brand Maskulin.12 Attack on Fler On 27 September 2007, after being co-host at the MTV TRL: Urban show, at 18:00 PM Fler was attacked by three unknown men armed with knives, but one of his bodyguards was able to hold them off, while Fler left through the rear entrance. Nobody was harmed.13 Feuds Eko Fresh In 2004, Eko Fresh released his diss track "Die Abrechnung", that mainly attacks Kool Savas, but also referend to various German rappers, including Bushido, Sido and Fler.14 In December 2004, released Fler his controversial diss track "Hollywoodtürke" mocking Eko Fresh as a "wanna be gangster" and also referenced label Royal Bunker and Bushido. Big Derill, Marcus Staiger and Boba Fettt of Royal Bunker responded with "Wer? Fler?"15 and Eko Fresh with "FLERräter", a track from his mixtape Fick noch immer deine Story, that also features Bushido.16 The feud continued as Fler and B-Tight disses Eko Fresh on the track "Du Opfer". Eko Fresh released in 2006 a diss song titled "F.L.E.R." poking fun at Fler, over the beat of his single "L.O.V.E.".17 Fler responds on his 2007 mixtape Airmax Muzik, on some tracks. Since then both rappers kept quiet for a long time. In 2011, Fler name dropped Eko Fresh in his song "Autopsie", from Airmax Muzik II. Following that, Eko Fresh tweeted with irony to his fans, to buy Fler's album and called the song "whack".18 Bushido Main article: Aggro Berlin vs. Bushido feud Kollegah On March 11, 2009 the artists of label Selfmade Records released Chronik 2. It features the track "Westdeutschlands Kings" by Kollegah, Favorite and Farid Bang, a diss track aimed at Sido, Fler and Kitty Kat.19 On March 20, Kollegah released his response entitled "Fanpost", where he insulted Fler calling him a "fat potato" and mocked him claiming bizarrely that he was penetrated with a carrot.20 Fler responded with the song titled "Schrei nach Liebe", which was based on the hit song "Schrei nach Liebe" performed by Die Ärzte.21 Since then both rappers were quiet for a while, nearly a year. In 2011, Fler name dropped Kollegah in his song "Autopsie".22 In 2013, after the release of Kollegah and Farid Bang's collaboration album Jung, brutal, gutaussehend 2, released Fler a track, called "Mut zur Hässlichkeit", where he makes fun of their images and also imitates them.23 Discography Main article: Fler discography * 2002: Carlo Cokxxx Nutten (with Bushido) * 2008: Südberlin Maskulin (with Godsilla) * 2009: Carlo Cokxxx Nutten 2 (with Bushido) * 2010: Berlins Most Wanted (with Berlins Most Wanted) * 2012: Südberlin Maskulin II (with Silla) Links: A Rap from Fler: BadewieseCategory:Rappers Category:German rappers Category:Aggro Berlin Category:Maskulin